


Redemption

by Sound_of_Accordion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Was Raphael (Good Omens), Crowley is Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_of_Accordion/pseuds/Sound_of_Accordion
Summary: 加百列暗恋拉斐尔。路西法试图得到加百列，尽管路西法最后成为克劳利，并且和成为亚茨拉斐尔的拉斐尔相爱了。只是亚茨拉斐尔没有作为拉斐尔的记忆。警告：本文采用了亚茨拉斐尔曾经是拉斐尔而克劳利是路西法的同人二次设定，请注意避雷。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章以G→A和CG的内容为主，清水。

“为什么派亚茨拉斐尔去？”  
“因为他是拉斐尔。”  
“但……”  
“路西法正在策划一场阴谋，我可以肯定。我们必须提高警惕。除了亚茨拉斐尔，整个天堂恐怕再找不出第二名更适合的人选。”  
她是对的。  
加百列心有不甘，却无法否认。  
“我明白了，米迦勒。”

从前。

加百列拿出一块打磨过的碧玺。  
“漂亮吗？”  
拉斐尔点头。  
“漂亮。”  
“送给你了。”

黄金。

玛瑙。

水苍玉。

细麻绳串成的项链。  
半透明的黄绿色晶体星星点点地镶嵌在一枚枚银白色的金属薄片中，在太阳的照耀下熠熠生辉。  
“给，拉斐尔。”  
“你并不需要每一次都……”  
“我愿意。而且我觉得不错，很适合你。”  
加百列不由分说地打断拉斐尔的话，洋溢着幸福的笑容，将项链套进拉斐尔的颈部，又在拉斐尔的脸颊上轻盈而敏捷地啄了一口。

峰柱顶上，三只白颊黑雁的雏鸟挤作一团。  
两只成鸟已经率先飞到下方约一百二十米处，一声接一声呼唤两天前孵出的孩子们。  
拉斐尔聚精会神地关注着。  
一片阴影落在他身上，他本能地一扭头，见加百列咧开嘴，露出一排整洁的牙齿。  
“介不介意和我一起见证这个值得纪念的时刻？”  
“当然不。”  
拉斐尔报以礼貌的微笑。  
一只雏鸟跃下峰柱，伸展躯体，拍打幼小的羽翼，以几近完美的姿态落在父母的身边，安然无恙。  
第二只也是如此。  
遗憾的是，最后一只雏鸟撞上一块锋利的岩壁，然后被弹进一大堆碎石里，看起来凶多吉少。  
拉斐尔准备过去检查，却被加百列拦住。  
“我去。”  
张开的翅膀一闪，须臾，加百列双手捧回那只雏鸟，放在拉斐尔的脚边。  
“它没事。不用担心，这些小东西的生命力可顽强了。”  
这不是谎言。  
虽然这只雏鸟曾经奄奄一息，但倒也不必让拉斐尔知道。  
团聚的白颊黑雁一家走向远处水草丰茂的湖泊，逐渐消失在两只大天使的视野之外。  
拉斐尔如释重负。  
“你干得太棒了！”加百列用力锤了锤拉斐尔的胳膊，“安排那些鸟在峰柱顶部筑巢以躲避捕食者果然是一个聪明的办法。连续三个繁殖期超过半数的存活率，这一物种的延续不成问题，梅塔特隆没理由再提出回收它们了，我会尽快转告他！”  
“谢谢。”  
“你有空吗，现在？”  
“座头鲸的繁殖期快到了，恐怕我得去看一看。当然，再等一会儿也可以。怎么了？”  
“你介不介意去之前先帮我整理一下翅膀？有几根脱落的羽毛好像夹在里面了，我够不到。”  
加百列有些不好意思。  
“我很乐意帮忙。不过说真的，路西法比我更擅长处理这类问题，你为什么不去找他呢？”  
加百列默默地用紫罗兰色的眸子凝视着拉斐尔。  
“我来吧。”  
几秒后，拉斐尔妥协了。

加百列双目半闭，惬意地感受十根灵活的手指在羽毛间细心而谨慎地穿梭。他不知道拉斐尔说的是不是事实，也不想知道。那不重要，他不在乎拉斐尔的技术如何，只要是拉斐尔的手指，即使随便放在他的翅膀上什么都不做，就足以令他的内心不自觉地涌出圣水悸动的、一般甘甜而纯净的欢欣。  
没多久，脱落的羽毛都被找到并挑了出来。  
“完成了。”  
加百列意犹未尽地深吸一口气。  
“谢谢，舒服多了。我和你一起去看座头鲸吧。”

路西法伸了一个懒腰。  
加百列将哪哒香膏倒在掌心，涂抹在路西法的肩颈、胸和腰，转着圈一点点揉开。路西法的肌肉饱满而光滑，富有弹性，线条清晰而流畅，又不显得过于雄壮，令人着迷，几乎爱不释手。  
如果拉斐尔的体型也是这样的，就太好了。  
“我不明白。”路西法喃喃地开口，“她怎么会需要如此多的星系？已经一千二百五十亿个了，究竟一共要做多少个，才能让她称心如意？”  
“最好别质疑上帝的工作。”  
加百列警告。  
路西法撇了撇嘴：“凭什么？”  
“这是不可言喻的计划的一部分，伟大，无法描述，我们不理解是正常的。”  
“我只是想……”  
“不，你不能想。”  
“加百列，看住上帝的份上，你至少……算了，都是我的错，我不该跟你谈这些，你就当什么都没听到吧。”  
路西法夸张地呻吟一声。  
冷场了。  
“我送你的橄榄石铁项链一直不见你戴，为什么？”  
“给拉斐尔了。”  
“啊？”  
路西法露出震惊到无以复加的神色。  
“我觉得很适合他。”  
加百列笑了。  
“你怎么能私自把我给你的礼物送出去？”  
“但拉斐尔喜欢。”  
“我难道没告诉过你，那不是普通的石头，是我造星系剩下的材料，相当珍贵，不是随随便便就可以搞到的？”  
“但拉斐尔戴着很漂亮。”  
加百列又笑了。  
“加百列！我辛辛苦苦用那么珍贵的材料做成项链送给你，想不到都是一厢情愿。你一点都不在乎我，也不爱我，太让我难过了，真的。”  
加百列的动作一滞。  
“不，路西法，我爱你，我爱你们每一个，你、拉斐尔、尚达奉、米迦勒、乌列、梅塔特隆，以及所有的天使和所有经上帝的手受造的生命。对我来说，你们都是最重要的，我当然在乎你们。”  
路西法背过脸去，一言不发。  
“你生气了？”  
沉默。  
“抱歉？”  
沉默。  
“那条项链确实和拉斐尔特别般配，而且……他那么喜欢，我不想也不应该再讨回来，对不对？”  
加百列小心翼翼地试探路西法的反应。  
“这是第几次了？”  
路西法一把箍住加百列的手腕，盯着加百列的眼睛。  
“抱歉。”  
“你以为我之前一直被你蒙在鼓里？”  
加百列低下头。  
“对不起，以后不会了。”  
“下不为例？”  
“下不为例。”  
路西法终于放开了加百列，带着宠溺之中透出几分无可奈何的苦笑揉了揉加百列的后脑勺：“好了，其实我也明白你不是有意的，这一次姑且原谅你。继续吧？既然已经说好了，要让我体验你发明的不使用奇迹也可以恢复体力的方法。”  
笑容瞬间回到加百列的脸上，他又倒出几滴香膏，更加努力地按摩起来。  
过了三十多分钟。  
“应该差不多了。活动一下，我看一看效果。”  
加百列半开玩笑地一戳路西法的肋骨。  
路西法照办了。  
“怎么样？”  
加百列满怀期待。  
“啧，我还是更喜欢奇迹，虽然的确不那么累了。”  
加百列顿时两眼放光，洋洋得意地举起剩余的哪哒香膏：“成功了！我就知道肯定会奏效！我早说过，我们与其滥用奇迹，不如多尝试一些其它可以替代的解决方案。譬如，这个！”

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章以CG的内容为主，有肉，而且存在Rape/Non-Con内容，慎入。

加百列听见背后传来拍打翅膀的声音，刚要回头张望，一条瘦而壮的胳膊搂住他的腰，带着加百列以闪电似的速度直冲云霄。  
“谁？”  
“我。”  
路西法的唇贴在耳畔。  
“去哪里？”  
他更好奇了。  
“一会儿就知道了。”  
地球、火星、木星、天王星，逐一被抛在身后。  
一个紫罗兰色的光点映入加百列的眼帘，由模糊变得清晰，越来越大，越来越接近。  
不，那不是光点，是一颗行星。  
紫罗兰色的行星是一个标准的正圆体，各个角度都完美得无懈可击，散发出雾霭一样柔和的光芒，在宇宙深不可测的黑暗之中怡然自得地运行，静谧、安详、空灵，仿佛一个古老的梦境。  
“好美。”  
加百列情不自禁地赞叹。  
路西法停了下来，但仍然揽着加百列的腰。  
“当然了，这是我专门为你造的。”  
加百列呆住了。  
“谢……谢谢。可是，上帝允许吗？”  
“上帝没说什么。如果她有任何的异议，我根本不可能完成这样的工作。”路西法捏了捏加百列的鼻梁，促狭一笑，“不过，这些都不是重点，重点是你即使想，也没办法把一整颗星球轻而易举地送出去。它就在这里，一直在这里。”  
加百列面露愧色。  
“我答应过你，你不想的话，就不会再那么做了。”  
路西法牵起他的手。  
“走，我们上去。”  
被紫罗兰色的大气层包裹的是松软的地面，土壤细腻而洁白，闪闪发亮，犹如破碎的水苍玉。  
“喜欢吗？”  
加百列点头。  
“嗯。”  
一个吻。  
加百列睁大眼睛。  
再一个吻。  
又一个吻。  
事情来得过于突然，过于快，过于陌生，加百列不清楚发生了什么，也不清楚要如何应对，只能不知所措地喘着粗气任凭路西法抱紧他，用自己的唇磨蹭他的唇，又将自己的舌头伸入他的口腔，四处游走。好不容易回过神的时候，他发现自己已经躺在了地上。另一只大天使的面孔在他的上方，金色的眸子放射出太阳一般璀璨、炽热的光辉，令人目眩神迷，是他此前一次也没有见过的奇景。  
“路西法？”  
发现他正惊讶而困惑地望向自己，路西法莞尔一笑，又给了他一个蜻蜓点水一触即离的吻作为回应，然后一边沿他的脖子轻轻啃咬，留下一串鲜红如樱桃的印痕，一边撩起他的长袍，双手覆上袒露出的白皙的肌肤，抚摸着，一路往下。  
胸。  
腰。  
腹。  
最终到达脊椎末端。  
猝不及防的刺痛从后面传来，加百列一阵颤抖，神色迅速由惊讶转为惊恐，试图推开路西法。  
结果，路西法毫不费力地贯穿了他。  
难以置信的安静。  
没有尖叫，没有挣扎，没有哪怕一厘一毫能被称之为抵抗的迹象，唯一有的只是偶尔一声轻得几乎听不见的、哀伤的呜咽。  
“加百列？”  
一番酣畅淋漓的释放后，路西法心满意足地退出来，捧起加百列的脸。  
殷红色的血融入水苍玉的土壤。  
“你不明白你有多么精致，如同一件无与伦比的艺术品，不愧是她最美丽的受造物。我可以想象得到，万能的上帝有多么爱你。”路西法梦呓似的呢喃，欲罢不能地反复舔舐和吸吮着加百列的面庞，流连忘返，“我也爱你，我一直想要你，想了很久。现在，你终于是我的了。”  
“爱？”  
加百列皱眉。  
“是的，爱，我只爱你一个。”  
少许泪水缓缓溢出加百列的眼角。  
“怎么了？”  
沉默。  
“是不是我弄痛你了？”  
加百列闭上眼睛。  
“哦，对不起，加百列，我不是故意的，我不过是太爱你了，才导致一时失控。原谅我，好吗？”  
路西法用一个微小的奇迹愈合了自己在加百列的身上造成的伤口，搂住加百列。  
加百列不语。  
“相信我，我真的爱你，胜过世上的全部。”  
加百列依然默不作声。  
“我已经道歉了，也治好了你，为什么你还不肯原谅我？”路西法哽咽着，一副泫然欲泣的表情，“我那么爱你，那么在乎你，如果不被你原谅，我……我……记得你说过，你也爱我，也在乎我，既然如此，你就忍心使我，使一只爱你的又为你所爱的、无辜的大天使一直这么……这么忧愁、绝望、悲凉、凄惨、痛不欲生？”  
加百列睁开眼睛。  
路西法笑了。  
“果然，你不可能生我的气。我们再来一次，怎么样，亲爱的？”  
两根手指正蓄势待发。  
加百列战战兢兢地摇头：“不要，痛……”  
“这不应该。”  
加百列瑟缩了一下。  
“我是说，我对你完全……出于爱，你知道的。爱本不应该带来痛苦，都怪我。所以，给我一个证明自己和改正错误的机会，可不可以？我并不想伤害你，我只是想……让你体验到最极致的、最纯粹的、最刺激的、你从来没有体验过的、最刻骨铭心的快乐，相信我。求你了……求你了……”  
路西法的声音掺杂进一丝哭腔。  
没有回应。  
“都是我的错，我保证，我以后不会再这样对待你了。”路西法庄严地宣布，在加百列的前额印下一个吻，“深呼吸，放松。”  
进去了。  
更多的吻疾风骤雨一样落在加百列的脸、脖子和耳朵上。  
加百列努力照着路西法的吩咐做，直到被猝不及防地触及最关键的部位。  
“唔。”  
他的瞳孔放大了。  
手指撤出，取而代之的是另一种长度和直径显然都更为可观的存在。  
加百列止不住地颤抖着。  
“再坚持一阵，过一阵就不痛了。”  
路西法一遍又一遍抚摸加百列的每一寸肌肤。  
前进。  
后退。  
再前进。  
再后退。  
周而复始的节律运动每次都不偏不倚撞上加百列的体内至关重要的部位。  
加百列的呼吸变得凌乱、急促。两团淡淡的玫瑰色悄无声息地爬上他的面庞，渐渐加深的同时逐步朝周围蔓延。紫罗兰色的虹膜笼罩着一层氤氲的水雾，湿漉漉的，眼神已经有些涣散。  
舌尖小心翼翼掠过加百列的眼球。  
咸涩的滋味。  
“真漂亮，加百列，你的眼睛是我见过的最漂亮的东西。你无法相信我有多么爱它们。”  
路西法深情告白。  
下一秒，他如愿以偿地完成了第二轮释放。  
尽管如此，节律运动仍看不出一丁点要停歇的迹象。  
“你快乐吗？”  
加百列翕动双唇，却半个音节都发不出。  
“想不想来一些更刺激的？”  
加百列点头。  
路西法的嘴角勾起一抹狡黠的弧度。  
“这可是你自己的要求。”  
腹股沟。  
根部。  
茎。  
头部。  
两枚浑圆的囊袋。  
大腿内侧。  
翻来覆去一刻不停的捻、拢、套弄、挤压、揉捏，加百列持续地发着抖，拼命咬住唇。  
“别忍，叫出来，我要听到你的声音。”  
一根手指强行戳入加百列的嘴里。  
“哦……嗯……”  
加百列再也无力阻止自己一声接一声的呻吟。  
“大声，我听不见。”  
其中一枚囊袋被使劲一捏。  
“啊！”  
乳白色的液体喷溅而出。  
路西法俯下身，凑近加百列的耳朵，恶作剧似的吐出一股温热的气流，压低音量：“叫我的名字。”  
半分钟后。  
“……路西法。”  
嘶哑的、几不可闻的颤音。  
路西法得逞地一笑，再次送上一个吻。

加百列的翅膀在路西法的手指不紧不慢的撩拨下忽而收拢，忽而展开，战栗如阵风中的树叶。  
“想不到你的翅膀这么敏感，太可爱了。”

入口痉挛着试图将一枚圆润的金刚石往外推。  
沉重的喘息。  
贴在宛如水苍玉碎块组成的土壤上绯红的脸庞。  
出来了。  
“继续。”  
然后，是一枚碧玉。  
绿宝石。  
红宝石。  
“好，猜谜语的环节到了。”  
路西法宣布。  
被撑大的地方还未恢复，就被掰得更大，以便容纳红宝石的又一次入侵。  
瑟瑟发抖的四肢。  
被压抑的抽泣。  
尽可能地抬高的臀部。  
无法反抗的入口痛苦而绝望地抽搐着。  
“绿……绿宝石？”  
“又错了，下一个。”  
路西法露出胜利的笑容，拾起那枚上面还沾着一些水渍的金刚石。

一丛雏菊吸引了加百列的视线。  
很适合拉斐尔的花，可以编成花环送给拉斐尔，戴在拉斐尔的头上，挂在拉斐尔的脖子上，拉斐尔一定喜欢。  
加百列笑起来，高高兴兴地开始采摘。  
突然凭空出现的路西法在他的身上投下一大片阴影。  
加百列下意识地往后退。  
路西法大踏步地向前逼近，带着如沐春风的笑容。  
加百列试图再退，却被一堵坚硬的岩壁挡住。  
“怎么不去我给你造的星球上等着我？”路西法柔声细语地问，捏住加百列的下巴，“我很难过，加百列，你已经不止一次对我避而不见了。为什么？”  
“对不起。”  
加百列面露惧色。  
路西法拉开他的嘴，将舌头伸进去，肆无忌惮地搅动。  
采下来的雏菊散落一地。  
不一会儿，加百列的长袍也以碎布头的形式一片一片纷纷扬扬地飘落在他的脚边。

路西法拈一支羽毛，有一搭没一搭地刷着加百列的胯间那一根盎然挺立的柱状物，每刷一次，加百列就会哆嗦一下。  
另一只手轻轻地用指甲刮骚加百列的胸脯。  
“舒服吗？”  
路西法坏笑着问。  
“嗯。”  
加百列出意味不明的单音节。  
“想不想出来？”  
“嗯。”  
“我是不是特别厉害？”  
“嗯。”  
“是不是比上帝还厉害？”  
加百列猛地睁开半闭着的双眼，像是被吓着了。  
“路西法！”  
路西法的笑意更浓。  
“两千亿个星系，大多是我参与建造的，模式图也大多是我参与设计的，她却什么都没干，只会无休止地把工作全部推给我们，不是吗？”  
羽毛戳入滴着水的孔隙，加百列倒吸一口冷气。  
“况且，她能让你这么舒服？”  
“你不可以……”  
“不，我当然可以。我可以让你快乐，也可以让你痛，还可以让你痛并快乐着。”  
羽毛慢慢地旋转，朝最里面深入。  
凌乱的呼吸。  
由肩膀、脖子、面颊至耳廓连成一整片的红晕。  
加百列甚至开始主动调整自己的姿势，似乎试图寻求进一步的刺激，尽管明显不得要领。  
路西法的笑容变得有几分阴险。  
“求我，加百列，求我让你出来。”  
“求你。”  
紫罗兰色的眼睛泪光莹然，涌动着难耐的渴望。  
“告诉我，你是我的。”  
“我……是你的。”  
“你只属于我一个。”  
“我只属于你一个。”  
“我是你的一切。”  
“你……啊、啊……是我的……我的一切。”  
好极了。  
虽然加百列已经失了神采的瞳孔不免令路西法怀疑，这只正沉浸在情欲之中的大天使恐怕根本意识不到刚刚说的都是些什么，但那无所谓。  
“我的乖孩子。”  
路西法夸赞道，扳过加百列的脸，以自己的嘴唇封堵加百列的嘴唇，同时一边继续操纵羽毛的走向，一边掐住加百列的腰，奋力将自己埋在加百列的体内的柱状物向上顶，一次又一次。

“只爱你一个？”  
梅塔特隆扬起眉毛。  
加百列点头。  
“对。他还多次表示他对我的爱独一无二，胜过世上的一切，包括上帝。长此以往，我担心这种不正确的思想会腐蚀他的灵魂，甚至破坏他与上帝之间美妙的关系。我想帮助他。”  
“你同路西法谈过你的看法吗？”  
“实际上，我不知道该如何同他谈。”  
“除此之外，他还对你说过什么或者做过什么？”  
加百列避而不答。  
“我只是来向上帝报告这个情况。”  
梅塔特隆看上去并不在意。  
“知道了。我会代为转告上帝，至于上帝回不回应，何时回应，怎么回应，就是上帝的事情了。”

加百列觉察到那根抵着自己的喉咙的、粗壮的柱状物已经膨胀到极限，即将迎来终极时刻，下意识地挣扎起来，试图将其吐出，却被路西法一把揪住头发，牢牢地固定住。  
“吃下去。”  
路西法命令。  
浓稠的凝胶状液体长驱直入，通过咽部。  
一大颗泪珠涌出加百列的眼眶。  
路西法松开手。  
“怎么，觉得我恶心？”  
加百列连忙摇头。  
路西法流露出悲伤而又落寞的神情。  
“你不再爱我了，对不对？”  
加百列不理解路西法的意思，却无法询问。属于路西法的那一团黏黏糊糊的异物还堵在他的消化道内，散发出刺激的、难以描述的味道，他费了九牛二虎之力才勉强克制住呕吐的冲动，更不要提吃进肚子里了。而一旦张嘴，之前所有的努力显然都会在一瞬间付诸东流，他唯一能做的不过是一个劲地摇头，把头摇得如同一只拨浪鼓。  
“别否认了。你要是还爱我，怎么可能觉得我恶心，甚至恶心到你说不出话来，恶心到你不顾一切地试图从我的面前逃走，远离我？”  
路西法振振有词地质问。  
他是对的。  
加百列必须承认。  
强迫自己保持镇静，加百列闭上眼睛，喉结一上一下蠕动，竭尽全力地吞咽，以纠正方才犯下的过错。  
荣耀归于上帝，尽管相当艰难，加百列还是办到了。  
“我……真的……不是故意的，以后我一定不会……这样了。”  
加百列顾不得缓一缓，忙不迭地承诺道。  
少顷，一个吻落在他的头顶。

（待续）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章以CG和CA的内容为主，前者有汤，后者有肉。

“为什么？”  
“为了夺回本该属于我们的权利和荣耀。”  
路西法大义凛然地表示。  
“上帝难道不是一开始就把这些都给了你们？”  
加百列质疑。  
“我们有知识，会思考，上天入地，无所不能，我们还有独立的意识，凭什么听命于一个高高在上的、整天什么都不干的、几乎连面都不露的、只知道奴役我们的、所谓的造物主？”  
然而，路西法嗤之以鼻。  
加百列一侧的天使窃窃私语。  
路西法一侧的天使议论纷纷。  
加百列叹了一口气。  
“因为我们是为她服役的灵，是她的造物。”  
“这不值得。你那么精致，那么美丽，奴仆的身份根本配不上你无与伦比的光彩。”路西法的表情变得格外柔和，用最甜美的声音循循善诱，金色的双眸闪闪发光，太阳一般耀眼，放射出热烈的、辉煌而灿烂的、明艳得足以摄人心魄的光芒，向加百列款款伸出一只手，“跟我走，升到云端，高举我的宝座在她的众星以上，与她同等。”  
“你疯了！”  
加百列难以置信地瞪着路西法。  
“我都是为了你，亲爱的。她既不爱你，也不在乎你，只有我知道你真正需要的是什么，只有我才能满足你，带给你最刻骨铭心的、最刺激的、最纯粹的、最极致的享受，正如你体验过的。”  
那只手揽住加百列的腰。  
“别……”  
加百列的脸红了。  
“到这边来。”  
另一只手箍住加百列的手腕。  
“放开我。”  
在路西法的怀里，加百列微微挣扎。  
两个吻。  
三个吻。  
更多的吻。  
不，这不是吻，这是吸吮和啃噬。  
在左脸和右脸之间反复。  
无法摆脱，无从躲避，加百列的气息开始不稳。  
“你忘了吗？你曾经亲口对我说，你只属于我一个，而我是你的一切。你离不开我。”  
一股又一股温暖的气流吹在脖子上，痒痒的。  
几根手指沿脊椎往下移动，抚过臀部，探向中间的缝隙。  
加百列一哆嗦，紫罗兰色的眼珠掠过一抹比超新星爆发还要强烈一千倍的光线。  
“不！”  
加百列第一次发出分贝如此之高的叫声。  
一道霹雳不偏不倚落在路西法的前方，惊天动地，好在并未造成任何实质性的破坏。与此同时，巨大的翅膀在加百列的背后伸展开来，强而有力地扑扇，几乎掀起一场飓风，加百列顷刻之间挣脱路西法的束缚，腾空而起。  
“加百列？”  
路西法显得有点意外。  
两分钟的安静。  
几次深呼吸之后，加百列再次缓缓开了口，尽管他的脸颊还残留着一些若隐若现的玫瑰色。  
“听我一句劝，路西法，不要一意孤行，为你大不敬的念头向她忏悔吧，相信她一定会原谅你一时的无心之过。当然，只要你端正自己的态度，我可以网开一面，不予追究，当作什么都没有发生过。”说到这里，加百列转向路西法身后的那一群天使，对他们点了点头，“你们也一样。”  
路西法冷下脸。  
“如果你甘愿做她的奴仆，就不要挡我们的路。”  
加百列摇头。  
“我不能任由你们走上歧途。”  
路西法张了张嘴，似乎有话要说，下一个瞬间，一柄利剑凭空出现，指向路西法的咽喉，通体光芒四射，令人无法直视。  
“我不会当作什么都没有发生过。”  
机械而冰冷的口吻，不带一丝一毫的情感。  
米迦勒。  
光剑的剑柄被另一只大天使握在手里。  
并且，大天使并不孤单，一同现身的还有数以万计的天使，和她一样严阵以待，威风凛凛。

一场战斗开始了。

怒吼。  
哀嚎。  
血。  
漫天飞舞的片片羽毛。  
刀光剑影。  
不断有天使倒下，有些还会站起，有些则不再动弹。  
米迦勒的攻击招招凌厉、凶狠、杀伐果断，没有任何一只天使能够抵抗，除了路西法。  
路西法游刃有余地化解掉米迦勒的每一轮攻击后，并不乘胜追击，只是坐等米迦勒的下一轮攻击。不仅如此，准确地说，路西法根本不攻击别的天使，包括米迦勒，包括加百列，也从未对自己一方的天使出手相帮，反而不止一次在那些天使试图向加百列发起攻击的时候赶走他们。虽然加百列认为这纯粹是多此一举。  
拉斐尔没有参与战斗，但也没有置身事外。他正在小心而谨慎地将加百列和米迦勒一方受伤的天使们逐一转移到安全地带，施展治愈的奇迹让他们复原如初。  
加百列想帮拉斐尔。  
原则上，加百列认为自己有义务帮米迦勒。  
然而，他做不到。  
虽然路西法从未伤害他，却始终缠着他不放，仿佛一只正处于交配季节的雄白粉蝶，锲而不舍地绕着他飞，阻止他远离自己，一旦加百列试图这么做，就会立刻被眼疾手快地拽回来，或者被盾牌一般蓦然竖起的翅膀挡住去路。  
加百列反抗过。  
不计其数的霹雳前赴后继地在路西法的周围炸响，释放出加百列注入其中的力量，从少到多，逐步增加，直到加百列倾其所有，仍然只是烧焦了路西法的区区几根头发。

战斗在路西法一方明显占上风之际戛然而止。

天地之间的万物都不动了。

巨大的光柱从云端降下，打开一个同样巨大的坑洞，深不见底，漆黑一片，似有火光透出。  
路西法掉了下去。  
追随路西法的天使也接二连三掉了下去。

说时迟，那时快，拉斐尔离弦的箭一样扑上前，试图拉住路西法，不料一脚踏空，眼看也要跟着掉下去。  
加百列一个俯冲拉升，抱起拉斐尔。  
“不，路西法！”  
拉斐尔挣扎着试图抓住另一只大天使的手。  
晚了。  
金色的双眸最后闪了一下，就被浩瀚辽阔的黑暗所吞噬。

“对不起。”  
加百列将双手搭在拉斐尔的肩膀上。  
拉斐尔不语。  
加百列坐在拉斐尔的身旁，拉起他的手，放进自己的掌心，一遍又一遍轻轻摩挲。  
“我也很难过。我希望……我希望能有办法让你感觉好一些，但……我不知道怎么做，所以……如果你有任何的需要，告诉我，可以吗？”  
拉斐尔用力回握了加百列的手，没有摇头，没有点头，也没有开口。

从此，继天使之后，又有了堕天使，或者说恶魔，另一个更广为流传的称呼。

除了天堂，又有了地狱。

天使说，坑洞的底部是燃烧着硫磺的火湖，有永不熄灭的地狱之火，会给天使造成严重的伤害，甚至形神俱灭。

“你没事吧？”  
拉斐尔的担忧之情溢于言表。  
“没事。”  
路西法不耐烦地答。  
但这似乎并不能令拉斐尔完全放心，他目不转睛地把路西法从头到尾来来回回端详了好几遍，确定没有任何烧伤的痕迹之后，目光最终定格于路西法曾经洁白无瑕的翅膀上。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”路西法撇了撇嘴，“不过是羽毛变色了，别的暂时没什么影响。至于以后，谁知道？总而言之，都是我自己选择的路，谈不上后悔。”  
“其实黑色的翅膀反而显得你更有型了。”  
拉斐尔半是实话，半是安慰。  
“啧，难道你也想要？简单，往下一跳就行了。”  
路西法讽刺道。  
拉斐尔轻轻地为他梳理了一下翅膀。  
“你有没有想过，万一你能回到天堂呢？”  
路西法的脸色一变。  
“如果这就是你约我见面的目的，如果是上帝派你来当说客的，你最好在我动手之前爬回你的主子那里去。”  
拉斐尔摇头。  
“我只是想帮你，我有办法。”  
他告诉路西法，他知道一个传说：如果有天使怀着对堕天使的爱，心甘情愿与其行鱼水之欢，就可以逆转发生过的事情，让已经堕落的天使重返天堂，同从前一样。  
“荒谬。”  
路西法断言。  
“可你甚至都没有试过。给自己一个机会，也给我一个机会，好吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你值得。”拉斐尔的眼底闪烁出无私而真诚的光辉，亮晶晶的，找不到一星半点见不得人的阴霾，“你一直都是上帝最宠爱的大天使，她一定也希望你回来。”  
路西法用一根手指轻浮地挑起拉斐尔的下巴，盯着看。  
“有趣，我可从不知道一部分天使堕落的事件居然能让某些大天使变得这么饥渴。当然了，作为堕天使，我一向不会拒绝送上门的猎物。”  
拉斐尔只是笑，不说话。  
凑近拉斐尔，路西法蹭着他的后颈，轻咬柔软的耳垂，故意将嗓音压得低低的：“那么，大天使，你做好被恶魔撕裂和贯穿并且承受比地狱之火还要痛苦的折磨的准备了吗？”  
拉斐尔似乎一下子想起了什么，伸手去摸路西法的面庞。  
“需不需要我帮你治疗一下？”  
路西法一愣。  
“治疗什么？地狱之火？傻瓜，地狱之火之于堕天使，正如同圣水之于天使。”  
笑容回到了拉斐尔的脸上。  
“所以，准备好了吗？”  
谨慎起见，路西法决定再问一次。  
拉斐尔点了点头。  
一个吻。  
路西法的唇在拉斐尔的前额停留了足有十秒钟。  
接着是鼻尖。  
睫毛。  
嘴边挂着一缕柔和的浅笑，拉斐尔合上双眼，任由路西法缓缓地滋润他的唇，安抚纤细的唇纹，然后稍稍张开嘴，迎接另一条不属于自己的舌头。  
进去了。  
路西法耐心地引导拉斐尔配合自己。  
显而易见，拉斐尔缺乏经验，难能可贵的是，他谦卑，愿意学，而且学得并不慢。很快，他不但学会了如何配合路西法的舌头，也学会了如何配合路西法的手指，以及如何配合路西法那一根直径与长度都非同一般的柱状物。  
路西法迷恋于他的单纯、诚实、不做作。  
当敏感的地方被触碰的时候，当隐秘的部位被开拓的时候，拉斐尔带着鼻音的嘤咛、如熟透的苹果一样泛红的脸蛋、上气不接下气的喘息、悠扬而绵长仿佛最悦耳的歌曲一般的呻吟，都会在路西法的内心深处引起一阵强烈而又难以言说的情愫。  
简直令人叹为观止，美不胜收。  
路西法专注于拉斐尔每一个最细微的表情和动作，一旦发现拉斐尔有不舒服的反应，就会立刻停下所有的动作，给拉斐尔充分的时间去休息、放松、调整、适应，等到拉斐尔缓过来了，再继续。  
接下来，对此实际上心知肚明的拉斐尔总会给他一个笨拙的吻。  
那一刻终于到了。  
“路西法，我……嗯……啊……路西法……路西法……”  
拉斐尔环上路西法的脖子，忘情地唤出路西法的名字。  
一只大天使和一只堕天使几乎同时完成了各自淋漓尽致的释放。  
结果，尘埃落定，一切并没有产生变化。

从高不可攀的巅峰回落，沉浸在尚未来得及消散的余韵当中，拉斐尔的胸脯激烈地一起一伏，仿佛一条离水的鱼。  
他有一些不知所措。  
“怎么……怎么会……为什么？”  
“小傻瓜。”  
一个出其不意的吻印在他的腮边。  
“对不起，我会再想别的办法。”  
“你实在傻得可爱，拉斐尔，不像是一只大天使。”路西法嗤笑一声，双唇贴上拉斐尔的耳廓，富有磁性的音色充满难以抵抗的诱惑，“别痴心妄想了，上帝既然亲手把我扔了下来，哼，怎么可能允许我再一次出现在她的天堂？”  
拉斐尔撅了撅嘴。  
“给我时间，我肯定会找到办法。你也不要想那么多，毕竟……仇恨只能让你自己痛苦，对不对？”  
路西法笑着叹了一口气，抱起拉斐尔，让他依偎在自己的臂弯里，一脸宠溺地捋着那一头汗津津的鬈毛。

（待续）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章以CG和G→A的内容为主，前者有肉，另有微量路西法X米迦勒和路西法X梅塔特隆的内容，都是汤。

拉斐尔交给路西法一串细麻绳串成的项链。  
半透明的黄绿色晶体星星点点地镶嵌在一枚枚银白色的金属薄片中，在月亮的照耀下熠熠生辉。  
路西法不明就里地望着拉斐尔。  
“还给你。我知道，这是你的。”  
拉斐尔有点不好意思。  
路西法哑然失笑。  
“不用。我送出去的东西没有收回来的。你戴着确实好看，留下吧。”

路西法用黑色的翅膀将自己包裹得严丝合缝。  
“我来了。”  
加百列站在距离他几步开外的位置。  
“你不想来的话，我也不勉强。”  
“有什么事？”  
路西法昂起头，锐利的目光剑一般直视加百列，像是能透过加百列的瞳孔一直刺进他的心底：“想不到你对我的恨已经深到了会让我从天堂堕落的程度。”  
加百列一怔。  
“我没有，上帝……”  
“是上帝动的手，当然。”路西法叹了一口气，“第七诫。”  
“奸淫？”  
“原来你和我在一起完全是出于被迫。”  
加百列欲言又止。  
“我待你还不够好？”  
沉默。  
“我不过是想带给你最喜悦的美妙感受，最极致、最纯粹、最刺激、最刻骨铭心的体验，你却如同是在拒绝最苦涩的泥土，没有一次愿意主动配合。”  
沉默。  
“如果你甘心情愿与我在一起，不拒绝，不反抗，不故意躲着我，我又怎么会为了你触犯上帝的诫命，招来她的惩罚？告诉我，加百列，我如今的结局是你期待的吗？”  
加百列低下头。  
“我不是故意的，很遗憾，我也不想。如果……可以弥补……但……我不知道现在能做什么。”  
路西法转述了拉斐尔提到过的传说。  
加百列惊异地睁大双眼。  
“真的？”  
路西法没有正面回答。  
“你可以不信。”  
加百列无言以对。  
“所以，你究竟爱不爱我，加百列？”  
迟疑片刻，加百列点了点头。  
“证明给我看。”  
路西法收起那一对黑色的翅膀。  
加百列却纹丝不动。  
路西法耐心地等待着，并不催促。  
像是好不容易下定了相当大的决心，终于，加百列磨磨蹭蹭地脱去长袍，向前几步，跪下来，舔了舔嘴唇，勉为其难地含住路西法那一根又长又粗的柱状物，尽量往里吞，直到抵住自己的喉咙，忍住恶心欲呕的感觉，避开牙齿，一前一后移动自己的脑袋，用舌头卖力地抚慰着上面的每一寸皮肤、每一根神经、每一条血管。  
柱状物开始胀大、变硬。  
加百列站起来，两只手向后摸索着分开入口，慢慢往下坐，将已经一柱擎天的柱状物逐步纳入自己的内部。  
还差一点。  
若干秒钟的停顿，加百列轻轻吐着气，试图先缓一缓。  
然而，路西法不同意。  
他猛地掐住加百列的腰窝，按住加百列的后脑勺，柱状物一鼓作气全部没入加百列的体内，直插到底，一个猝不及防的吻夺走了加百列的呼吸，也堵住了加百列来不及出口的一声惊叫。  
一次次的冲击，速度之快、频率之高、力量之猛，都是加百列一次也不曾体验过的。  
如此痛，又如此愉悦。  
想要更多的、更刺激的，攀上难以形容的巅峰。  
“唔……呃……求……路西法……我……”  
唇舌交缠，口腔被占据，语不成句，加百列挣扎着向路西法投去乞求的目光。  
路西法视而不见。  
时间一分一秒流逝，每一秒都漫长得犹如一个世纪。  
路西法完成两轮淋漓尽致的释放之后，加百列所渴望的仍旧遥不可及。  
柱状物的孔隙一开一合，析出透明的液体。  
无法再忍耐，加百列的一只手探向胯间，试图自力更生，结果被路西法一个反扭擒拿，连同另一只手一起结结实实按在加百列的背后。  
“这里只有我才能碰。”  
路西法结束之前的吻，转而暧昧地衔住加百列的耳朵，发出低沉的警告。  
加百列嗫嚅着，面色一片潮红。  
“求你了，对不起。”  
路西法充满占有欲地在加百列的脖子上、脸上、肩上、背上咬来咬去，唯独避开那一根在空气中可怜兮兮地一颤一颤的柱状物。  
腹股沟被浸得湿漉漉的。  
始终得不到回应，加百列绝望地呜咽，委屈的眼泪夺眶而出。  
路西法轻轻吮去加百列的泪水，撑开他的眼皮，将舌头探进眼眶，围绕着紫罗兰色的虹膜，在湿润的眼球上仔仔细细地舔来舔去，如痴如醉，不放过任何一处角落。  
先是一边的，再是另一边的，两颗眼球都照顾周到。  
接着，是一个吻。  
“路西法……嗯……啊！”  
小腹一阵紧缩，获得释放的那一刻，加百列感到大脑浑浑噩噩的，一片空白，视线也变得模糊一团。  
结束了？  
不，路西法的柱状物坚挺如初，周而复始的节律运动还在持续。

路西法从加百列的身体里撤出的那一刻，加百列注意到，路西法的翅膀依然是黑色的。  
路西法对他怒目而视。  
“果然，我就知道，你根本不爱我！”  
加百列大惑不解地眨了眨眼。  
“我再也不想看到你这张道貌岸然的脸了，简直令人作呕，滚！”  
路西法一脸厌恶地背过身。  
“我……我不明白。”  
加百列试图站起来，却使不出任何的力气。  
满地的血，已经处于半凝固的状态，和数量可观的凝胶状物质混杂在一起，白中有红，红中带白，显得分外刺眼。  
突然，路西法似乎意识到了什么，再一次转向加百列，一把抓住他收拢的翅膀，强行展开，用挑剔的眼神审视一番，粗暴地扯出来一支最长的羽毛，留下一处显而易见的缺口。  
加百列浑身一颤。  
“路西法？”  
这是一支洁白无瑕的羽毛，云朵一般轻盈、蓬松，散发出雾霭一样柔和的光芒，根部沾有一些细小的血珠。  
“做个纪念。”  
路西法冷笑着打了一个响指，消失了。

紫罗兰色的星球消失了。  
少许残骸尘埃一样漂浮在深不可测的黑暗里。  
加百列将这些残骸悉数收集起来，借助它们所携带的信息得知，毁灭这颗行星的存在，也正是创造这颗行星的存在。当然，路西法这样做的目的无从得知。不过，事已至此，都不重要了。

飞过天王星，加百列意外地发现了另一只大天使。  
拉斐尔。  
数以万计形态各异、大小不一的石块在他的安排下有序地汇入木星与火星之间的空白地带。  
“你在干什么？”  
加百列好奇地飞过去，咧开嘴，露出一排整洁的牙齿。  
拉斐尔报以合乎尺寸的微笑。  
“打扫卫生。”  
“卫生？”  
“当初战斗的时候，有颗大行星被炸毁了，还波及了附近的一些星球，留下不计其数的碎片。我担心会伤到路过的天使，决定把它们都集中在这一片。”  
的确，一颗相当大的行星，和水星差不多的体积。  
“介不介意我和你一起来？”  
“已经差不多了。”  
“我可以……”  
“我可以自己处理余下的部分。”  
拉斐尔的回绝礼貌、坚决、不留余地。  
“既然如此，我不干扰你了。再见，拉斐尔。”  
加百列放弃了。  
离去之前，他摊开手，大行星最后的一抔残骸飘出掌心，归向拉斐尔选择的那一片区域。

后来。

人类诞生。

地球上平添了一座叫做伊甸园的花园，里面有一棵苹果树，一只叫做亚茨拉斐尔的天使被安排守卫伊甸园的东门。

“够好了，这甚至都不算是惩罚。”梅塔特隆表示，“他不仅主动向堕落的天使示好，甚至妄图强行改变上帝的意志，要不是因为上帝体恤他出于善意，早就任其堕落了，不可能只把他从大天使降职为权天使。”  
“关键在于，如果从前所有的记忆都被剥夺了，连名字都改变了，他还会是原来的拉斐尔吗？”  
加百列追问。  
“记住，已经没有拉斐尔了。”  
梅塔特隆严肃地提醒道。

“只要你肯张开腿这一次，天堂就可以得到一半人类的灵魂，而他们原本都注定要属于地狱。对天堂来说，难道不划算吗？”  
路西法笑得意味深长。  
米迦勒面无表情。  
“为什么不去找加百列？”  
路西法微微前倾，几乎贴上米迦勒的脸。  
“明明眼前就是整个天堂如今仅剩的唯一有价值的脑子，为什么还要去和蠢货浪费时间？天国大君、最耀眼的大天使、光之王子、勇气与威力的象征？”  
“成交。不过，不能用上帝所厌弃的方式。”  
米迦勒冷漠的面孔上出现一丝松动。  
“当然了，你的性别，你做主。”  
路西法舔了舔嘴唇，暗示性地抓住米迦勒的肩膀。

梅塔特隆好不容易醒过来的时候，花了一番工夫才从那一具被路西法严重损毁到近乎于报废的躯壳之中脱离。  
此时，路西法已经不见踪影。  
一挥手，梅塔特隆彻底将残破的身体化为乌有，连同上面快要干涸的血迹和东一滩西一滩路西法故意留下的、属于恶魔的污秽一起。  
“由此可见，躯壳就是一种会给恶魔可乘之机的累赘，不如扔掉。”  
作为天堂的书记官，梅塔特隆记录下路西法针对天堂和上帝的这一番挑衅之后，又补上了这么一笔。

“要闯过天堂设置的重重关卡，包括四面转动发射火焰的剑，进入上帝为两个新的受造物准备的花园，如果不能得到他们的灵魂，就毁了他们。”  
宝座上，路西法居高临下地宣布。  
恶魔们纷纷点头。  
“那么，你们当中有谁愿意担此重任，以自己的智慧和力量扫清一切的阻碍，成功潜入伊甸园？”  
路西法高声问。  
恶魔们一言不发。  
“我再问一遍，有谁来？”  
恶魔们互相看了看，一致决定继续保持沉默。  
“我来吧，去会会天堂特地派出的、精壮的战斗机器。毕竟，如果连这样的担当都没有，我又有什么资格成为地狱的首领？”路西法叹了一口气，走下宝座，来到恶魔们的中间，“地狱里的各项事务暂时交给别西卜代为处理，一切我自有安排。”

一条黑背红腹的大蛇出现在伊甸园。

亚茨拉斐尔在伊甸园同一只叫做克劳利的恶魔相识，他们很快成为无话不谈的朋友，尽管亚茨拉斐尔一直不肯承认这一点。

夏娃咬下第一口苹果，亚当紧随其后。

乌云在伊甸园的东面聚集，地球上的第一场雷暴即将来临。  
亚茨拉斐尔慷慨而友善地主动展开一侧翅膀。  
克劳利心领神会地躲到翅膀的下面。  
他们并不知道，加百列正在远处默默地注视着这一幕。  
下雨了。

（全文完）


End file.
